User talk:Ericard
TOSHINDEN LEGENDS CONTINUES I'm here lol :D Hello there :D. I found the wiki, well as you can see lol. I put a table on Ronron's page with her data in it (birthplace and weapon). I hope that it's okay, it's the first time I made a table on a wiki but I thought I should tell you, in case you want to change it or make it better. Oh and thanks again for saying I can help out on here :D Regards, ZagaraVale x :D :D aww thanks, I just hope Ronron's table is in the right place, it looks wonky to me and i can't get it to move lol. I'm really happy to be involved in something new, and hopefully we can make this wiki amazing :D :D Lol thanks :D No problem hehe Well at the moment, I don't really know a lot about Toshinden, so I don't really have a fave. However I think the series looks interesting and I'll probably end up buying some of the games. :D. Cool :D Thanks for the recommendation :D Also, about Master page, I put in a table but I forgot what you said his birthplace was - I wrote unknown in the info. Just so you can check it out and see if I've put the wrong information in :D ZagaraVale 15:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh I get it now :D So I'm an administrator on this Wiki :D yey lol Let's just hope this Wiki stays nonsense free and no nasty people mess with it :D ZagaraVale 15:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) When you say wrong answer- did you mean I'm not admin? But I meant I don't want nasty users to mess things up either - some people just like to mess things up for no good reason. ZagaraVale 16:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Exactly I saw that someone had messed up certain pages - writing bad words and stuff all over it, wasn't good. By the way, when you said I've been promoted what did you promote me to? ZagaraVale 16:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) My pic :D cool, just anything with Tira from Soul Calibur - if thats okay? ZagaraVale 16:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I am still making now. and still learning. Aprentice Great page.. Leon's finger in pic Hello :D Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I create a table for character data? In Gaia's page, his details are not in a table, which makes it look unorganised. To clear it up, I tried to create a table like the ones in other pages, yet I have failed to do so. I would really appreciate it if you could help me out. Batuhan94' Tekken wiki I'm gonna become it's admin,and will put in a good word,hoping to get you the job too(Hangingmanpeter0 04:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC)) Yes, strongly agrees. We also can promote some people there, because that wiki always update on minor users. User_talk:Ericard 07:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed,we should get more members.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC))